1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, a reproducing apparatus, a displaying method and an inspection report generating apparatus, and more particularly, to an endoscope apparatus which can detect an endoscope image and gravity information, a reproducing apparatus, a displaying method and an inspection report generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, typically used endoscope apparatuses each include an endoscope for obtaining an observed image by inserting an insertion portion into a site to be observed and display means for displaying the observed image.
In such an endoscope apparatus, since an inspector can perform an inspection while observing an observed image, namely, an endoscope image displayed on display means such as a monitor when an insertion portion of an endoscope is inserted in a site to be observed, the inspector does not feel strange in an inspection and can reliably recognize a desired observed image by displaying the image on a monitor or the like.
Also, an endoscope apparatus with a gravity sensor provided with a distal end of an insertion portion is proposed which notifies an inspector of a gravity direction of an observed image displayed on a monitor by superimposing on an endoscope image a detection result of the gravity direction from the gravity sensor (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-263057).